Lending a Helping Hand
by tokyo-tenshi
Summary: Co-writtin with Lavenderangel. Missing scene from Getting Hitched. After Eric walked in on Jack and Rachel kissing, where did he go? Slight J/R and spoilers for We'll Have a Good Time then. Enjoy!


Lending a Helping Hand  
  
"Hey guys, I'm…" But Eric Matthews never said those words. He'd just opened the door to his apartment, and was too surprised and hurt to say anything.  
  
There, on the couch were his two only friends, Jack Hunter, and Rachel McGuire. Kissing. It looked like Jack had been crying, but Eric felt no sympathy towards him. He was kissing Rachel, and she showed no sine of stopping it any time soon.  
  
Unable to say anything, Eric closed the door behind him quietly, not wanting to watch them make out any longer.  
  
He walked silently to the elivater, and rode it back down to the parking garage. Getting into his car, Eric wondered where he could go. The student union would most likely already be closed, and Cory and Topanga were trying out living together. Eric had already disturbed them enough, he didn't want to go to them now.  
  
Finally, he just decided to go to his parent's house. Even if they weren't home, he had his own key, and they'd always said he was welcome there.  
  
He got there in 10 minutes, parked his car in the driveway, and walked towards the front door.  
  
Upon walking inside, the house looked deserted. Seeing that he would get no comfort here, he made his way out towards the backyard.  
  
It too was silent, save for the chirping of crickets, and the rustling of the trees in the wind. However, Eric found that he didn't care. He sunk down on the porch swing, not even glancing at the next yard where his former principle, George Feeny lived.  
  
When Eric and Cory had lived here, they'd always gone to George with their problems, or in Eric's case just to annoy him, but Eric didn't feel like talking to the older man right now… He just wanted this all to be some wacked out dream…  
  
"Evening, Eric" the voice startled him so much that he nearly fell off the swing.  
  
Looking in the direction it'd come from, he saw George standing by the fence that separated the two yards.  
  
"Oh hi, Mr. Feeny." Eric muttered quietly, looking away.  
  
George studied his student carefully. It was obvious that something was troubling him, but just what it was, he wasn't sure.  
  
"I know it's not my place to ask this," he said after a moment. "But is there anything wrong?"  
  
Eric sighed. "It's nothing really."  
  
George gaped at him. Normally, when Eric or any of the Matthews's family had a problem, they would come and talk to him. Especially Eric. George bit his lip in thought, but said nothing. After a pause, Eric finally spoke up.  
  
"Mr. Feeny, you know how Rachel and I won the Fiancé game tonight?" When George nodded, Eric continued. "Well, I've had a crush on her for a while, and I finally thought she liked me too, but just now…"  
  
He broke off. George looked expectantly at him, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"Well, you know about Chet and all…" He fidgeted uncomfortably.  
  
George nodded. "I do."  
  
"Well, I guess Jack… I mean I know he was his father and all… I just haven't been paying much attention to him…" He was having trouble making a proper sentence. "Well, I guess Jack's been taking it harder than I thought. And just now, when I got home… I saw him and Rachel… kissing." He finished quietly.  
  
George pondered what to say. Over the years, Eric had come to him with many problems, but none that he could recall being quite like this. "Well," he said after a pause. "Did they see you?"  
  
"No," Eric said glumly. "I got out of there pretty quickly. I don't think they noticed me. Jack was crying…" He sighed as he replaied the scene over in his head yet again.  
  
"Well Mister Matthews," George said, addressing Eric as though they were in school. "The only advice I can give you is to talk to your friends about this."  
  
"Do I have to do it now?" Eric asked nervously.  
  
"Why don't you go back to your apartment," Feeny suggested. "See if things have calmed down a little. If they have, talk to them. If they haven't… well, leave."  
  
Eric nodded, and George saw a little of the old Eric coming back as he smiled. "Okay." He turned to go, but then turned back. "Thanks a lot, Mr. Feeny."  
  
George smiled. "Don't mention it, Mister Matthews. Just lending a helping hand."  
  
Eric didn't turn around this time, but the smile on his face was broader and looked genuine. He was happy he'd talked to Feeny after all, and knew that it wouldn't be the last time he came to him for advice.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
[I know the ending wasn't so good, my sister, Lavenderangel wrote most of it. Well, I'd love some feedback!] 


End file.
